Hermes
|aliases = Garient}}Hermes '''(også kjent som '''Garient) var en halvgud skapt av Elementvokterne. Hans formål var å bringe beskjeder fra Over- og Underverdenen og Limbo til Vokterne – samtidig som han i mer formelle settinger tjente som herold for Persofene og Heidos. Foruten om dette, hadde Hermes evnen til å snakke med fugler og slanger. Biografi Skapelse ' Skapt for å virke som en budbringer for Elementvokterne, ble Hermes laget ved hjelp av et kjønnshår fra Gaia, vind og mørke. Disse ingrediensene ble lagt i en flamme skapt av Afrodite, sammen med et lårbein fra Fenrisulven. Da ribbeinet sprakk, steg Hermes og Hløkk ut. Hermes og søsteren hadde knapt fått tid til å puste før Afrodite sendte dem avgårde i en meteoritt. Mens meteoritten løste seg opp i atmosfæren, bit for bit, vokste Hermes og Hløkk fra spedbarn til voksne. Da nedslaget inntraff på et fjell, knuste den store steinmassen i flere biter. Krateret fjellet etterlot seg, ble snart gjort om til et tempel; steinene fløy opp i luften og skapte det. '''Oppgaver ' Allerede skjenket med kunnskapene om sine oppgaver, utrustet Hermes seg med det han hadde fått bragt med seg, det samme gjorde Hløkk. Den første oppgaven var å drepe søsteren. Dette gjorde Hermes; deretter bragte han kroppen hennes til et rom i tempelet som var fullt med en lysende, blå energi. Energien var lik en foss, bare at fossen vendte oppover. Hløkks kropp ble dermed fanget og svevde i fossen. Det tok ikke lang tid før sjelen hennes kom ut – fullt utrustet. Så lenge kroppen hennes var i fossen, og tempelet sto, ville sjelen vandre rundt på jorden. Hermes' andre oppgave var å møte Persofene og Heidos. Da han gjorde dette, presenterte han dem for søsteren sin: Hløkk. Kvinnen var halvt synlig, halvt usynlig. Deres ordrer fra Vokterne var å tjene Heidos og Persofene på deres måter. Med sin hjelm og sandaler skulle Hermes dra mellom Over- og Underverdenen med beskjeder, og ta imot de døde; han kunne også opptre som spion ved å fly over skyene, bruke duene. En annen ting var at han var leddet mellom dem – Persofene og Heidos – og Vokterne. Da de to kongelige halvgudene spurte hva Hløkk skulle gjøre, svarte hun at hun skulle vandre over slagmarker og inn i hus for å samle sjelene i de døde kroppene. Hun ville bringe vasen sin til Krysningstreet og vanne det med sjelene hun hadde samlet; sjelene ville følge røttene til Underverdenen. '''Angrepet på Limbo Vokterkrigen Hermes' jakt Felicitas '' ''Uranus '' ''Enid '' For å fange halvguden Enid, trengte Hermes å innynde seg hos henne. Han ba derfor hans søster om å låne ham sløret hennes. På denne måten kunne han gjøre seg om til en hvilken som helst person. Søster lot dette skje, og snart gikk Hermes rundt som en rik bondegutt under navnet Garient. ''Kalliope Ettermæle Trivia # Hermes er basert på den greske guden med samme navn # Hermes egenskap å snakke med fugler blir en gang beskrevet slik: hadde noen duer fortalt Hermes om oppstyret. ''Dette er svak referanse til det engelske "''a little bird told me – " Category:Første Æra Category:Karakterer Category:Menn Category:Halvguder